Saving Calvin
by BlahBlahBlahhheck
Summary: Olivia attempts to save Calvin from his abusers but runs into trouble along the way. Will she be able to rescue him, or are they both doomed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

She clutched the letter tightly in her hands when she pulled up to the quiet, little house in the middle of no where. She had driven for hours before reaching Vermont, hell, she even turned around twice for fear of what she was about to do. But everytime she felt any kind of doubt she read the letter to herself again and continued toward him. Her hands were shaking violently as she unbuckled her seatbelt and quietly got out of her car. It was now two in the morning. The gusts of wind ran through her hair as she began walking quickly toward the house. Stars shone brightly overhead, something she never saw in New York City.

_"Please come and get me...They hurt me."_

She had explained to Cragen what was going on, that they were abusing Calvin. He only shook his head. He told her she was "too involved with a child that wasn't her own." A twinge of pain hit her hard in her stomach. No one would believe her. All they saw when they looked at her was someone desperate to get Calvin back. Did they really believe she would make something like this up? She eventually turned to Elliot for help, he would believe her.

"Olivia," Elliot paused before looking back up at her, "You care a lot about Calvin, that much is obvious. And...I think, sometimes, when people care a lot about someone they're willing to do some pretty out of character things to get them back." Olivia couldn't control the hurt that reflected from her eyes.

"Screw you," she whispered as she grabbed her things and left the precinct.

She shook her head and pulled her jacket tighter around her waist. She knew what she was doing was illegal. Hell, it could cost her her job and even her freedom. She had already gone through the consequences million times in her mind before coming to the realization that she really didn't give a damn. This little boy was more important to her than anything else in her life.

_"They beat me...They make me do things I don't want to do..."_

Phrases from the letter would not leave her alone. Vivian had never sent Calvin to live with his grandparents. She sent him to live with some sleaze bag, drug dealing friends of her's while she sat in jail. Flashbacks of the day Calvin was taken away from her still replay in her head.

_"Olivia, please don't let them take me!" Calvin cried as he struggled against the man from children's services. Vivian smiled at Olivia as she struggled for something to say. She charged toward Vivian, but Elliot quickly held her back._

_Finally Calvin broke free of the man's grasp and collided hard into Olivia's body, embracing her harder than anyone had ever embraced her before. Olivia's chin rested on his head as hot tears fell down her cheeks._

_"I'll do anything, don't let them take me." Calvin choked as the man seperated Olivia from him. The phrase Vivian uttered still sends shivers down Olivia's spine._

_"I'm his mom..." Vivian seethed as they yanked the screaming Calvin out of the squad room. _

Olivia quickly began to scan the windows for any kind of indication of which room Calvin might be staying in. She saw nothing. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. Olivia put on her gloves and turned the door knob, she let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was unlocked.

Inside the house was pitch black and not a sound to be heard except her own breathing. Olivia bit her lower lip as she began walking up the stairs in front of her. Breaking and Entering and Kidnapping, she was on a roll. She finally reached the top of the stairs without much difficulty. A silhouette of a small body in bed made her gasp. It had to be Calvin. She entered the small room that contained only a small bed and a closet. She approached the bed and look down a the young boy that lay in front of her. She couldn't control the tears that were beginning to form. This was it, her last chance to turn back. Olivia pushed the hair out of her face and looked out of the window. She didn't notice Calvin's eyes flutter open.

"Olivia!" He exclaimed instantly sitting up in bed. Olivia jumped and turned around.

"You came back for me! I knew you would!" Calvin jumped up and hugged her as tightly as he had the day at the squad room. Olivia hugged him back for a long time before reluctently pulling away. She looked deep into his dark brown eyes and smiled.

"Calvin, we have to leave now. We don't have much time." She whispered. Calvin nodded his head in agreement before grabbing some of his belongings.

"Ready?" Olivia asked, her arms full of Calvin's clothes. Calvin smiled and they both turned to walk out of the room.

"Who the hell are you, bitch?" A man with blood shot red eyes stood in the doorway. Calvin stepped in front of Olivia, as if to protect her.

"Don't you hurt her. We're leaving." Calvin's voice shook as he confronted the man.

"Like hell you're leaving. You're making us loads of cash. No, you ain't going no where." The man spit, exposing his shockingly yellowed teeth. Olivia's hand gripped Calvin's shoulder hard, she wished she had brought her gun. The man took a step closer to Calvin and Olivia.

"I'll ask you once again, who the hell are you?" The man's face dangerously close to Olivia's.

"Rachel. Calvin asked me to come and get him." Olivia choked out as the man looked down at Calvin. She quickly yanked Calvin behind her. Her face hardened. She had no time for this sick bastard's games.

"Okay, Rachel," the man laughed as he took another step closer to her, "what made you believe that you could just come in here, in my house, and steal my property?" Calvin was trembling behind her. A woman entered the room now.

"What is god's name is goin' on, Carl?" The woman snarled looking directly at Olivia.

"You better not be cheating on me with this skank." The woman snarled as she pushed Olivia backwards.

"No, you'll never believe it, this bitch is trying to take Calvin." Carl grabbed Olivia's wrist and twisted it hard behind her back. Calvin began hitting him as hard as he could before the other woman snatched him away.

"What the hell's gotten into you Calvin? Protecting some strange woman. I thought we taught you some manners." The woman slapped Calvin hard across the face.

"Hey! Renee, knock it off! Never bruise the kid's face, you're losin' us money. No one wants to screw damaged merchandise." Carl rolled his eyes before twisting Olivia's wrist even tighter.

"Let me go," Olivia growled as she tried to yanked her hand away from his grasp.

"Uh, I don't think so." Carl whispered into her ear.

"Wait 'til you see what we do to people who mess with us." Renee grinned.

[Reviews make me a happy camper]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Olivia's eyes grew wide with fear as the man began to drag her down the stairs.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Olivia cried as she struggled against Carl.

"You shouldn't have come here, Rachel," Carl continued shoving her foward until finally stopping in the south side of the living room.

"Renee! Hold her while I open up the basement." Renee rolled her eyes and took a firm grip of Olivia's right arm, holding a knife to her back. She could hear Calvin banging on his bedroom door. They had locked him in.

Carl bent down and began lifting up pieces of wood from the floor, revealing another set of stairs leading under the house.

"Time to see your new home." Carl grinned before taking hold of Olivia once more. Hearing the noise Calvin was making he quickly turned to Renee.

"Shut him up, will you? God, do I have to do everything around here." Carl snarled. Renee flipped him off before swiftly turning on her heels and walking away.

Olivia fought Carl hard the whole way down the stairs. If she ended up trapped down here, she was dead. Carl twisted her around to face him and back handed her hard across the face. Olivia let out a yelp.

In the basement lay a dirty mattress and a lamp that put off a very dull light.

"Fun fact," Carl's breath fell heavy on the back of Olivia's neck, "This is where your precious Calvin makes us money and," he paused to lick his lips, "where you will too." Olivia felt her heart begin to race. The color drained from her face.

"Aww, you're not scared are you?" Carl lightly pushed the hair out of Olivia's face.

"Don't worry, we're not working today. It is Sunday after all, gotta respect the Sabbath." Olivia couldn't hide the disguist that was now stamped across her face. Carl laughed and threw her facedown into the mattress.

"Might as well get some rest, Rachel. You're going to be here for a very long time." Carl began making his way back up the stairs. About halfway up he turned around.

"I can already tell you're going to be a lot of fun to work with." He winked. Olivia quickly jumped up off the bed.

"And I can already tell that you're pathetic. Kidnapping and abusing a woman and a little boy. Wow, takes a real man to do that." Olivia seethed. Carl's face instantly grew red. She had really pissed him off.

"What'd you say to me, bitch?" Carl practically ran back down the stairs. Olivia tried her best to get rid of the huge lump forming in her throat.

"Just calling 'em like I see 'em. So tell me, Carl, does it make you feel like more of a man when you beat up poor, defenseless children?" Olivia taunted as she began to circle around the room. If she could just sneak her way closer to the stairs...

"You sure are cocky, Rachel. How about I show just how much of man I really am." Carl's eyes grew wild as he lunged toward Olivia. She quickly dodged the attack and grabbed the only thing she saw, the floor lamp.

"Ha, really is that the best you got?" Carl laughed before coming at her again. Olivia smacked Carl hard across the face with the end of the lamp causing blood to come gushing from his nose.

"You bitch!" Carl hollared, his hands grabbing onto Olivia shirt. In one quick move he slammed her hard onto the concrete floor. Pain radiated through Olivia's back. He hurridly climbed on top of her, strattling on her thighs. Olivia squirmed underneath his weight, trying desperately to get him off of her. Carl began to laugh.

"How much of a man am I now, Rachel?" He cackled before bending over to kiss her. Olivia gritted her teeth together and rapidly twisted her head away, his lips landing on her cheek instead of her mouth. Olivia placed her hands on his face and began to push him away.

"Get off me!" She cried as she pushed his face harder. Carl grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"You sure are an annoying little prude, aren't you?" Carl bent down once again to kiss Olivia, this time forcing his tongue into her mouth. She instantly gagged. His spit tasted sour.

"What the hell is going on, Carl?" Carl's mouth instantly released Olivia's as he turned his head to look up the stairs. Renee stood arms crossed, one hip cocked to the side.

"I was just teaching this little whore a lesson." Carl finally coughed out. Olivia's body still lay beneath his.

"More like you were trying to screw around with the new merchandise. You know the rules. You were just wanting to get off. Men, ugh." Renee snorted as she began walking down the stairs. She took a hold of Carl's ear and yanked him off Olivia. He howled in pain. Olivia felt her heart rate begin to slow.

"Did you atleast take care of the kid?" Carl spoke, wiping the excess blood off of his face. Olivia held her breath. What had they done to Calvin?

"Yeah, oddly enough I just told him we'd kill his little Rachel if he didn't shut up. It worked like magic. This bitch might be more useful to us than we thought." Renee smiled at Olivia. She turned toward Carl before speaking again.

"C'mon Carl, let's get out of here before your hormones get the best of you again. No doubt the little slut would seduce you again." Olivia felt her face grow hot. Like she would ever try to seduce a pig like Carl. Carl looked Olivia up and down before walking up the stairs with Renee.

"You may have gotten lucky this time, but remember," Carl paused, "I own your ass." He spit down toward Olivia before finally leaving the basement and closing her in. Olivia leaned up against the concrete wall and slid down to the floor. What had she done?

[Review for more:)]


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Elliot quickly dialed her number once again. He knew that he had pissed Olivia off, but it wasn't like her to just not show up for work.

_"You've reached Olivia Benson. I can't get to the phone right now..."_

Elliot slammed the phone down hard on his desk. Fin jumped.

"What the Hell, man?" Fin shouted, startled. Elliot quickly stood up.

"She's not at work and she's not answering her damn phone!" Elliot growled as he snatched up the phone once again. His fingers quickly punched in the memorized number.

_"You've reached Olivia..."_

"Damn it, Liv! Answer your phone!" He shoved the cell phone deep into his pocket and grabbed his coat. Elliot had a churning feeling in his stomach. Something was definately wrong. Where the hell was she? Cragen walked briskly across the squad room toward Elliot.

"Stabler, where do you think your going?"

"Cap'n, Olivia's not here and she's not answering her phone, this isn't like her. I'm going to her apartment to check on her." Elliot turned and began to walk out of the room. Cragen suddenly put his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"Stabler, she's an hour late for work. She had a rough day yesterday, just give her some time before you go storming into her place. She needs some space." Cragen's eyes were soft but stern.

"I understand that, but Captain, I know something's off. I can't just sit here while my partner's in trouble..." Cragen swiftly raised his hand, cutting Elliot off.

"That's enough! Listen, Stabler we'll give her another couple of hours to contact us. If we don't hear from her by then we'll investigate." Elliot's eyes grew angry.

"ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING TO ME? I KNOW OLIVIA AND SHE WOULDN'T DO THIS! SOMETHING IS WRONG!" Elliot shook his shoulder out of Cragen's grasp and began to once again leave the squad room.

"Elliot...Elliot!" Cragen yelled as the doors swished behind Elliot.

[Insert Line Break]

Olivia began scanning every inch of the basement looking for any kind of escape route. Nothing. The room consisted of lovely off white cinder block walls so thick no one would ever hear her scream. She sat down on the edge of the mattress and racked her brain for some kind of plan.

She had been so close. She had had Calvin, they were almost free. Her fingers ran through her short, brunette hair. She could hear footsteps above her along with muffled conversation that was steadily getting louder. Suddenly, she heard the removing of the wooden trap door that lead to her new "room". Olivia felt her hands begin to shake as the light from the living flooded into the room. There Carl stood at the top of the stairs staring down at her, his face livid.

"You little fucking liar!" Carl hissed as he quickly descended down the concrete steps. Olivia jumped up off the mattress.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia found herself pressed up against the wall as Carl quickly cornered her.

"Really Rachel, you don't know what I'm talking about?" He placed both of his hands firmly against the wall, trapping her between them. Olivia couldn't help but flinch.

"Or should I say Olivia Benson of the NYPD?" Her mouth dropped. Carl moved his face closer to her's.

"Your car is in our front yard, _Olivia_. Along with your badge and," Carl smiled as his whipped the weapon from his jacket, "your gun." Olivia bit down hard on her lower lip as he caressed the gun gently against her cheek.

"No doubt they'll have the entire police force out looking for you," his eyes hardened as he pointed the firearm at her chest, "it would be in my best interest to kill you now." He pressed the cool gun into her skin.

"They'd never find the body." Carl whispered into her ear. Olivia struggled for something to say.

"Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. It was dumb thing to do..." Carl placed his right index finger against her lips.

"It's too late for apologizes now," He smiled wildly before calling out loudly to Renee.

"Renee! Bring Calvin and the camera down here!" Carl paused to soak in the terror found Olivia's eyes.

"We're gonna have some fun before we have to get rid of you." Carl kissed Olivia before shoving her into the mattress.

[Review for more:)]


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Olivia sharply exhaled as her body hit the mattress with a soft but shocking thud. Her thoughts began to race as the world around seemed to be sinking. Renee raced down the stairs dragging Calvin behind her.

"Let me go! Olivia!" Calvin cried as the young boy landed on the bed beside her. He quickly latched onto Olivia's waist, clinging to her for dear life, as Carl hovered over them. Renee was setting up a camera in the corner of the room. Calvin began trembling.

"Well how fuckin' sweet!" Carl smiled from ear to ear, proudly showing off his yellow teeth. Olivia looked up at him.

"Listen, you're problem is with me. There's no need to drag Calvin into this." Olivia attempted to stand.

"What do you think you're doing, bitch? Did I tell you to stand up?" Carl snarled before roughly placing both hands on her shoulders. He effortlessly pushed her back onto the mattress. Carl's hands still remained on her shoulders as she tried once again to calm him down.

"We can settle this, you and me." Her voice cracked. Carl rolled his eyes.

"You're not calling the shots here, Olivia, I am. And I say this would be a whole lot more interesting with that," he pointed down at Calvin, "young piece of ass involved." Olivia could hear the excitement begin to build in his voice. The buldge in the front of his jeans grew larger. Renee finally finished setting up the equipment and turned her attention toward them.

"Can I tie her up?" Renee pouted as she batted her eyes. Carl grinned as he threw the rope at her. Renee clapped her hands in excitement as she quickly moved toward Olivia. Olivia instantly lifted herself up off the mattress.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Olivia growled as Renee continued toward her. Carl swiftly grabbed her by her hair and forced Olivia down, her knees colliding hard with the concrete floor under her.

"You know, Olivia, you are making this a lot harder than it needs to be." Renee giggled as she bent down behind her and took a firm hold of Olivia's wrists, tying them tightly together with the rope. Olivia struggled against the restraints but it did nothing. Calvin raced over to her side.

"Leave her alone!" Calvin yelled as he began kicking Carl in the shins.

"You little prick! You have NO idea what you've just done!" Carl hissed as he lifted up Calvin by the collar of his shirt and threw him back onto the bed. Carl quickly scrambled on top of him.

"No!" Calvin screamed as he squirmed beneath him. Olivia tried to run over to him, to save him, but Renee held her back.

"Where do you think you're going? It's not your turn yet. You get to watch." Renee hissed as Olivia continued to struggle against her.

"Oh God! Fuck yeah! This is going to be hot!" Carl cried out as he yanked down Calvin's cargo pants exposing his boxers.

"Let him go!" Olivia screamed tears rolling down her face. Carl looked over at her and licked his lips. Calvin still lay sobbing beneath him.

"Don't worry, Olivia. Just enjoy the show." Carl laughed at Olivia's diguisted facial expression.

"Well, I guess it really isn't fair for me in Calvin to get to have all the fun while you two just watch," Carl paused, "Renee, do whatever you want to the prude." Olivia's eyes grew wide as Renee jumped onto Olivia's lap.

"This is going to be amazing. I've never fucked a cop before." Renee panted before slamming her lips hard onto Olivia's. Olivia moved her mouth away from her.

"Get off me! Help!" Olivia screamed.

"Yeah baby! I love a screamer!" Renee ripped Olivia's shirt open, sending a few buttons flying across the room. Her mouth began to nibble hard on Olivia's neck as Renee's hands ran slowly down her chest and stomach. Olivia continued to scream.

Calvin's vision was blurred with tears as Carl began to undo his own pants. Olivia's screaming echoed in his mind. He had to help her. He had to get Olivia away from them.

Carl groaned as he exposed himself in front of Calvin. Calvin quickly slammed his eyes shut as continued to choke on his own sobs. Carl tangled his hands in Calvin's short, dark hair and began to force his head toward his throbbing member.

"Oh yeah. You know how I like it." Calvin gritted his teeth hard together refusing to let Carl enter his mouth.

"Open up you little fucker! Or would you prefer I screw your precious Olivia instead?" Calvin began to cry harder.

"Calvin don't listen to him! I can take care of myself! AGH!" Olivia yelled as Renee bit down hard on her neck. Carl laughed. Calvin began to cry even harder. He wished he was dead.

"You're still not going to do as your told?" Carl spoke softly into Calvin's ear. Calvin's mouth remained tightly shut.

"Fine. Renee, get off her! That cunt's mine now." Carl barked. Renee looked up at him with a slightly pissed off look.

"Gee, thanks Carl. I was just about to get to the good part." Renee mumbled as she lifted herself up off of Olivia. Olivia scrambled up off the floor and took off running.

"Not so fast, honey." Carl snaked his arm around her waist and began lightly kissing her cheek.

"Please Carl, don't..." Olivia's pleaded as his hands began to undo her black dress pants.

"I said NO!" Olivia screamed as she slung her head backwards, slamming her head into Carl's. He instantly released her.

"Ahh! My head! Fuck! Renee don't let her go!" Carl cried as he fell to the floor.

"Get out of here Calvin!" Olivia screamed just before Renee tackled her. Calvin lept from the bed and ran up the stairs.

"No! Get back here you little bastard! CALVIN!" Carl howled as he took off after him. Olivia lay still on the floor, praying Calvin would escape this place.

[Reviews are pretty great]


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Calvin's feet pounded against the dirt as he ran out of the house. All around him the scenery blurred together, tears continued streaming down his face. He refused to slow down. He had to escape, he had to find help.

"CALVIN! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Carl's booming voice only encouraged his tired legs to run faster. Outside it was still dark and the moon shone brightly overhead. The wind had picked up considerably from earlier causing the temperature to drop.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME! THERE'S NO WHERE TO GO!" Carl continued sprinting toward him. It was becoming harder to breathe. Calvin didn't know how much longer he could go without stopping. Suddenly he heard the footsteps behind him stop and Carl collapsed onto the ground.

"You have no idea what you've just done," Carl panted, "Olivia's dead! You hear me, I'll kill that fucking bitch!" Calvin slammed his eyes shut and continued running. He had to get help or they'd both be killed. Images of Olivia's smile began to flood his mind and Calvin began sobbing even harder. What if he never got to see her again?

"Just remember, Calvin, you had a choice! Calvin! I'll torture the little bitch! It'll be all your fault! CALVIN!" Carl's voice slowly began to fade into the background. The silouette of Calvin's body disappeared into the woods.

Carl growled and lifted himself off the ground. His whole body was beginning to feel hot as anger pulsed through his veins. It was all that cop's fault. That fucking bitch had cost him his money maker and now should would pay.

[Back in the basement]

Renee continued to hold Olivia's body down as she waited for Carl to return.

"You fucked up. You're really going to get it now." Renee hissed as Olivia continued to lay very still on the ground. All she wanted to know is if Calvin had made it or not. He was a smart kid, he could get help. Olivia bit down on her lower lip. Renee was right, she was in trouble. Olivia would never be able to talk herself out of this one.

"Well hello, Olivia." Olivia's body tensed at the sound of Carl's voice. He was pissed. Renee lifted herself off of Olivia and backed away. Olivia quickly stood up.

"Listen, I know you're angry..." Carl lifted his hand and swiftly slapped her hard across the face. Olivia's body twisted from the impact, she struggled to continue standing.

Carl walked over to Olivia and placed both of his hand on her hips, his eyes staring deepily into hers. Olivia held her breath.

"You just did a really dumb thing, Olivia. Really, really dumb. And now you have to pay for your mistake." Carl's face remained only inches away from her.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you're going to beg me to kill you." Olivia's eyes grew wide at the threat. The rope still remained tightly wound around her wrists. She had no way to defend herself.

Carl pulled Olivia's body closer to his, his body odor made her flinch. He smelled like cigarettes and vinegar. Her stomach began churning as he buried his face in her short hair.

"My god, you smell good. Like vanilla." Carl moaned loudly. Renee leaned up against the wall enjoying the view.

"Hey, Renee, can you leave," Carl commanded before turning back to face Olivia, "I wanna be alone with her for a little while..."

"Well damn, that's no fun!" Renee complained. She crossed her arms in aggrivation. Carl's face grew red.

"I said get the fuck out!" Carl barked. Olivia jumped at the sound of his loud voice. Renee rolled her eyes and made her way out of the basement. Olivia's heart was beating so loud she was sure Carl could hear it. He looked at her and laughed.

"You looked scared shitless right now. I thought you were supposed to be a cop? You seem pretty weak." Olivia's eyes hardened.

"Now, now, I didn't piss you off did I?" Carl mocked. Olivia remained silent, afraid she may say something stupid if she let her anger get the best of her. Her wrists burned from the restraints.

"I wonder what you're like in bed. I bet you're a fighter." Carl took a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back. Olivia grit her teeth as Carl placed his dry, cracked lips on hers. His hands began to explore her back before finally stopping on her ass. Olivia tried to pull herself away from Carl, but his arms were too strong.

"Aww, you're not trying to get away from me are you? We haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Carl's smile made Olivia cringe. His left hand lightly sqeezed her ass.

"Well, I'll say this about you, Olivia. You've got a tight body," His eyes began slowly raking over her, "I can't wait to see it." Carl planted a sloppy kiss on her one more time before throwing her onto the mattress beside them. Olivia's body bounced as it hit the bed.

"Don't worry, Olivia. This'll be fun." Carl laughed as he pounced on top of Olivia.

[In the Woods]

Calvin felt his legs grow numb and he let himself collapse, his body hitting the soft earth with a thud. He knew he shouldn't be resting, but his legs refused to move. Tears trickled down his face at the thought of what Carl would do to Olivia.

This was all his fault. He had begged Olivia to come get him. If he had just left her alone, none of this would've happened.

Leaves danced lightly around him as the wind continued in strong gusts. Calvin began shivering, he wore only his boxers and a t-shirt.

"I hate myself." Calvin whispered to himself, stars continued to twinkle above him. Olivia was going to die because of him. Calvin pulled his knees up to his chest and began screaming as loudly as he could until he felt his throat grow sore.

Finally, he forced himself to stand up and keep going. He had to get somewhere, he had to find someone to help him...to help Olivia.

It felt as though he had been wondering around the woods for hours. Everything was dark and he could barely see one foot in front of him. He continually tripped over roots and ran into trees. All around him owls screeched and unknown rustles caused him to jump. He had no idea what direction he was headed in or where he was going.

Finally the sound of cars faintly emerged. He was near a road! Calvin quickly sprinted toward the only hope he had to save Olivia.

"Please," he cried to himself, "somebody has to help her!"

[Olivia's Apartment]

After the eighth knock Elliot kicked the door in.

"Olivia!" Elliot cried out as he began searching every room. She wasn't there.

"Where the hell is she?" Elliot scratched the back of his neck as he continued searching he apartment for any clues as to where she might be. A picture instantly caught his eye.

On a her refridgerator hung a kids drawing. A drawing of Olivia to be exact. The art was signed "Calvin Benson". Elliot groaned as he immediately figured out where she was going. He quickly grabbed his coat and ran out of her apartment.

"Damn it, Liv!" He had to stop her before she did something she would later regret.

[Thanks for the awesome reviews guys:) They encourage me to write more!]


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Olivia felt the full weight of Carl on her body. His hands shoved her shoulders deep into the mattress as her hands struggled uselessly behind her back. His knees rested on her thighs. She convulsed violently beneath him trying to knock him off balance.

"Yeah! I like 'em fiesty!" Carl laughed as he bent down to kiss her. Olivia angrily spit is his face, her saliva hitting him in his left eye.

"Agh! Fucking bitch!" His hand left her left shoulder and quickly covered his eye. This was all she needed. Olivia instantly sat up and frantically twisted her body. Carl, caught off guard, felt his body slip off of her's and collide with the concrete floor. Olivia jumped off the mattress and made her way for the stairs.

Her heart pounded wildly as she sprinted toward the front door. Shit! She wouldn't be able to open the door knob easily with her wrists bound. She heard Carl's heavy breathing grow louder behind her as he ran after her. Olivia needed just enough time to turn herself around and some how maneuver the door open.

Olivia stopped running as soon as she reached the door.

"Stupid cunt! There's no where to go!" Carl howled as he quickly grew closer and closer to her. Olivia grit her teeth and swiftly turned around. Before Carl even knew what was going on she brutally kneed him in the crotch. Carl cried out in pain before dropping to his knees in front of her.

Olivia pressed her back against the door as her hands struggled to twist open the door.

"C'mon...C'mon!" Olivia muttered before letting out a gasp of relief when she heard the sound of the door click open. She hurridly pushed through the door and made her way outside. The wind whipped at her face as she continued sprinting.

"HAVE IT YOUR WAY BITCH!" Carl's voice echoed out. Olivia closed her eyes and continued to push herself forward. A loud crack set off behind her and she felt something zoom quickly past her. Bullets. She was being shot at. Olivia began to run in a zig zag pattern, hoping to throw off Carl's aim. Three more loud cracks followed one right after the other. All of them missed.

Olivia breathing was becoming labored and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up the pace she had much longer. Two more loud cracks exploded from behind her. This time he wouldn't miss.

[Insert Line Break]

Calvin bent over with his hands pressed against his knees trying to catch his breath. He had made it to a road. Now he just needed someone, anyone, to stop and help him. He had to find help for Olivia!

Calvin briskly made his way to the side of the road and began to wave his arms frantically about. Surely someone would stop. Car after car continued to pass by. Why weren't they stopping? Calvin was now screaming at the top of his lungs, pleading for someone to stop and help him.

After about 10 minutes an old blue Chevy truck pulled off the road a few yards in front of Calvin.

"Thank you!" Calvin cried as he ran toward the truck. A heavy set man in about his mid-forties stepped out.

"What seems to be the problem, kid?" The man's smile scared Calvin. It was the same smile Carl had.

"I...I need your help! We need to call the police! My friend is in..." the older man cut him off by pressing his big, meaty finger to Calvin's lips.

"Now, now lets calm down." The man was pratically on top of Calvin, his body towering over his. Calvin was beginning to feel uneasy.

"I think...I think I should go." Calvin took a step back but the man immediately pulled him back toward him.

"Now why would I allow you to do that? You're too handsome for me to just let you go."

[Insert Line Break]

Elliot tried once again to call Olivia. Nothing.

"What the hell is she thinking? She's going to get herself thrown in jail!" Elliot began to drive faster, outside the car everything was blurring together in a mix of dark colors. He had to get to her before she did something stupid.

"Damn it, Liv" Elliot slammed his fist down hard on the steering wheel. She loved that boy so much and they just took him away from her. Elliot began to grind his teeth together.

If anyone had ever tried to take away any of his children he would fight to get them back...just like Olivia is doing now.

"I should've just listened to her. I'm her partner. I'm supposed to help her!" Elliot's foot pressed down harder on the accelerator hoping he could make it to her before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A lump began to form in Calvin's throat as he tried to back away from the rather large man.

"Please, please don't." Calvin grew angry at himself. He sounded so weak. The man's expression looked cruel.

"Please don't what?" He laughed as he took a firm grip of Calvin's arm.

"NO!" Calvin screamed as he began thrashing around violently. He had to get away. He had to save Olivia. The man took ahold of Calvin's throat and lifted his small body up off the ground. Calvin began to claw at the man's big, meaty hands. His face was beginning to turn purple.

"Aww, can the poor baby not breathe?" The man mocked as Calvin slowly began to grow limp in his hands. He couldn't blackout! Not now! The environment around him was beginning to lose focus and his head felt like it was going to explode.

Suddenly, red and blue lights shone brightly from behind him and sirens rang out. He was saved!

"What the fuck? Shit!" The man released Calvin and took off toward his truck. Gravel crunched as the undercover cop car pulled up beside them.

"Stop! Police!" A voice, deep and familiar, called out. The sound of the man's truck roared to life and quickly took off toward the interstate. Clavin felt his body collapse onto the ground, he was sure he was going to shatter into a million piece. The dirt beneath him felt cold, lifeless. He let himself breathe. He was going to be fine. He was going to be fine. Tears streamed rapidly down his face and his heart rate slowed. Footsteps quickly approached him.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" That voice again. The voice of the man who had saved him. Why did it sound so familiar? Calvin took a few more deep breaths before finally sitting up and looking at the police officer.

"Elliot?" Calvin's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God, Calvin!" Elliot dropped down onto his knees.

"What are you doing, I mean, why...how are you here?" Elliot could not believe what he was seeing.

"I had to escape. Please, you have to help me. You have to help her." Tears continued to pour from his eyes making streaks across his dirt caked cheeks.

"Help her?" Elliot asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Olivia."

[Insert Line Break]

The first bullet ripped through her side, the second through her left shoulder. Her body collided onto the ground. The pain, sharp and intense, pulsed fiercely throughout her.

"Shit." Olivia groaned as she attempted to stand. Crimson poured from both wounds. She stumbled forward before collapsing back onto the grass.

"Suck it up, Liv. You've got to get up!" She cried to herself, trying once again to get herself up off the ground. The sound of footsteps and laughter erupted from behind her.

"Oh my, Olivia! What happened?" Hearing Carl's voice was like chewing tin foil. Her nails dug deeply into the earth beneath her.

"You've really fucked up, Olivia." Carl crouched down beside her, his hands slowly running up and down her back. Her nails dug deeper. The pain was unbearable.

"I didn't want to shoot you. You brought that upon yourself." Olivia snarled at the comment.

"I really don't understand why you were so upset in the first place. I mean, we were just going to have a little fun together. And, honestly, you look like you could've benefited from a good screwing." Carl's hand tangled itself into Olivia's hair and he swiftly yanked her aching body up off of the ground. Olivia cried out in pain.

"You know, women aren't usually my cup of tea. I prefer little boys," Carl paused, his hand still holding on firmly to her hair, "But you my dear are something special." Olivia tried her best to control her breathing. Carl laughed at the obvious agony she was in.

"What a pitiful little bitch you are." Carl pushed Olivia hard back onto the ground.

"Agh!" Olivia howled. Gurgling and coughing, Olivia's mouth felt as though it was filling up with hot, liquid metal. Blood escaped her mouth in a thick continuous stream as she continued to cough.

"Haha! Oh man, that's fucking sick!" Carl laughed enjoying the sight of Olivia as she struggled to remain concious. She brought her hand up to her mouth trying to stop her hacking. Her entire body felt hot.

"You know I could help you." Carl whispered into Olivia's ear, his voice rang in her head.

"I'm a trained EMT, I have all the supplies needed to fix you inside. All you have to do..." Carl's voice trailed off. Olivia continued to cough.

"All you have to do is apologize to me." Olivia's face hardened at the request. What the fuck do she have to apologize for?

"Aww, don't look so cross, Liv. You want to live don't you?" He placed his hand on her injured shoulder causing Olivia to twist away in pain.

"God, anyone ever tell you you're super hot when you're hurt. I love seeing stubborn women realize they have no more options. You need me. Admit it!" Carl taunted. Olivia wanted nothing more than to rip out his throat. Blood continued to pour from her body. She was going to die. Shit.

"I, I need you." Olivia spoke through closed teeth. This was more painful than the freakin' injuries.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Carl teased. He leaned down closer to her.

"I said I need you!" Olivia screamed as a wave of pain flooded throughout her body. Carl smiled and pulled Olivia up off the ground.

"That's what I thought. Bitches are so easy to break." Carl hissed as he carried Olivia back into the house.

_It's this or die. It's this or die. It's this or die._

Olivia kept her mouth shut as he threw her damaged body onto the couch. He walked off for a few minutes and returned with a white plastic box. He pulled out a syringe full of a yellow liquid and some rubbing alcohol. After swabbing her arm with alcohol he slid the needle easily into her skin.

"Night night, Liv." Carl smiled before pushing the yellowing liquid into her arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Olivia eyes fluttered open and for a second she had forgotten where she was. After looking around the room, however, the memories came flooding back. Along with these memories came a severe, sharp pain that pulsed throughout her body. Carl. The gun shot wounds. The attempted rape. Renee. Calvin. It all came rushing back like a giant tidal wave.

"Awake I see. And how are we feeling?" It was Carl. Olivia tried her best to catch her breath as another flash of pain shot through her. Carl grinned at her obvious discomfort.

"Olivia, Olivia, Olivia. If only you had listened to me. I warned you not to run." Olivia wanted nothing more than to kick the monster in his teeth.

Carl sat down on the outdated, floral couch that Olivia lay sprawled out on. She felt her skin crawl as he placed his warm hand on her thigh. It was then she realized how cool she felt. Her shirt was gone. Two large patches of blood stained gauze covered the injuries on her abdomen and shoulder.

"Where is my shirt?" Olivia growled as another wave of pain attacked. Carl shook his hair out of his face and smiled.

"That torn, bloody mess? I had to remove it to properly bandage you. Besides..." Carl paused and let his eyes rake over her barely clothed body, "I think this look suits you much better."

Olivia grit her teeth together as she tried her hardest to sit up. The pain was so severe she thought she'd black out. Olivia quickly grabbed the arm of the couch to help stabilize herself. Carl sighed.

"You really are stubborn. Did you really think you could just get up in your condition. Now, lay back down like a good girl and let me take care of you." Carl placed his hands firmly on Olivia's shoulders in an attempt to force her to lay back down. Olivia grabbed on tightly to his wrists.

"Don't you touch me!" Olivia snapped as she ripped his hands away from her body. Carl cocked his head to the side, the smile that once covered his face had been completely erased. He then raised his hand and slapped Olivia hard across the face. The impact sent her flying back onto the couch.

"I will not be disrespected by a bitch like you, ever!" Carl hissed as tears began pouring from Olivia's eyes. The pain was unbearable. Carl then proceeded to kiss Olivia softly on the lips, his hands holding her head in place.

"Stop! Get off!" Olivia screamed beneath the weight of Carl's body. He began to kiss her harder as his hand began exploring her stomach. She heard a woman snicker and soon realized it had come from Renee. She stood beside the couch with a video camera in her hand.

"Come on! Give it to her Carl!" Renee cheered as Carl reached down to undo Olivia pants.

"No!"

[Insert Line Break]

"There...there it is! This is the place Elliot!" Calvin cried out of breath. They had searched for the house for about an hour. Elliot nodded his head and turned quickly to Calvin.

"Listen to me, okay. You are going to wait here..."

"But..." Calvin interrupted.

"No buts Calvin. You WILL wait here. I promise I'll get Olivia away from those people. Just promise me you'll stay here." Elliot stared intently at the young brunette boy in front of him. Calvin looked down at his bare feet.

"Calvin, promise me." Elliot repeated.

"I promise." Calvin whispered. Elliot smiled and took off running toward the house. Calvin slowly uncrossed the fingers that he had hidden behind his back.

[Insert Line Break]

"I said no!" Olivia cried using every bit of strength she had left to try and push Carl off of her. Carl laughed at her attempt.

"Pathetic, weak little bitch! Calm down and just enjoy it." Carl chuckled as Olivia tried her best to twist away from him. Blood began to pour from her freshly bandaged wounds.

"See what you're doing, detective? If you don't cut it out you'll die from blood loss." Carl whispered darkly into Olivia's ear. Her head felt as though it was swimming through quick sand, struggling to process anything and everything that was going on around her. Renee smiled.

"Whoa! Look at all that blood! This is fuckin' sick! Can you imagine the kind of money we're gonna make off this video, Carl?" Renee rapidly spoke as Carl continued his attack on Olivia.

"Just shut the hell up and keep filming. I love hearing this bitch scream." Olivia cried out again as Carl began to unzip his own pants.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks." Carl laughed wildly. Olivia closed her eyes and looked away. She didn't want to see what was about to happen.

"Open your fucking eyes, bitch! I wanna see your reaction when I'm inside you." Carl purred while taking a hold of Olivia's face. She still refused to look at him.

"I said open your eyes!"

Suddenly three loud booms exploded from behind them before the front door came flying off it's hinges. The camera hit the floor with a loud thud as Renee took off upstairs. Olivia could not believe her eyes. It was him! It was Elliot! She had never been so happy to see those cool blue eyes in her entire life!

"What the fuck!" Carl shouted as he jumped up off Olivia. Elliot towered like a statue in the doorway, his gun pointed at Carl's chest.

"NYPD. Step away from Detective Benson now or I'll shoot." Elliot kept his voice low and calm. Carl smiled and raised his hands in surrender.

"Dude, chill out. No need to go all "Rambo" on me." Elliot's eyes began to squint.

"Come toward me." Elliot demanded. Carl stood still next to Olivia.

"I said come toward me now!" Elliot shouted. Carl laughed before grabbing Olivia swiftly by the hair and yanking her up off the couch. A knife quickly made it's way to her throat.

"What 'cha gonna do now, detective?" Carl grinned as he buried his face in Olivia's hair, deeply inhaling her scent. Elliot felt his hands begin to shake. Anger erupted through every vein in his body.

"Let her go." Elliot growled. Olivia stood stiff as a board against Carl as he continued to use her as a shield.

"You see, I'm afraid I can't do that. This little peach is my ticket out of here."

"If you think you're leaving here without cuffs you're more stupid than you look." Elliot's voice cracked at the sight of his terrified partner.

"If you think I'm leaving here _in _cuffs you're more stupid than you look." Carl mocked as he pushed the knife deeper across Olivia's throat.

**Reviews are always pleasant.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I put up a schedule on my page on what days I will be updating certain stories. Hopefully this will keep me on track and I'll be able to update more often. Thank you guys soooo much for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate all my readers very much. Well, let's get on with the story shall we? :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Calvin waited for what seemed like hours, in reality it had only been a few minutes, before taking off toward the house. Elliot had made it very clear that he was to stay behind, but he simply could not follow this rule. Carl and Renee had tortured Calvin for weeks and weeks on end. They had abused him both physically and mentally. He knew first hand what they were capable of. That's why he had to go back. He had to save Olivia, the one person he loved most in this entire world, from the monsters that she had saved him from.

Calvin ran. He had never ran so quickly in his entire life. His body felt as though it was flying, his feet never seemed to touch the ground. All fear that had once filled his mind was now gone. All he cared about was getting to see Olivia again. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her waist and never let her go. He wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh. Calvin needed Olivia like other people needed water. He could not picture any kind of future without her.

He would get her away from Carl. Or he would die trying.

[Insert Line Break]

"I'm going to tell you one more time, drop the knife and let Detective Benson go!" Elliot growled. He was done playing games with this piece of scum. Carl laughed at the demands.

"Really? You really think if you repeat the line 'drop the knife and let Detective Benson go,' enough times I will simply just give up? Ha! You're gonna have to try harder than that detective." Carl grinned as Elliot tried desperately to come up with a plan. He couldn't just shoot the bastard now that he was using Olivia as a shield.

"What do you want?" Elliot asked lowering his gun. Olivia's body was pressed up against Carl, the knife still remained at her throat. Elliot felt sick just seeing the fear and pain laced in her facial expression. He shook his head and refocused his attention on Carl.

"Hmmm...I'm not an unreasonable man. I'm sure we could work something out..." Elliot didn't like where this conversation was heading. Olivia was becoming increasingly more pale as she continued to stand, the gauze that was wrapped around her entire torso was saturated with blood.

"Well, get on with it!" Elliot spit. Carl snarled as he pulled the knife deeper into Olivia's throat, releasing tiny droplets of blood. Olivia did her best not to react. The only thing that gave away that she had felt anything were her fists. They were balled up so tightly her knuckles were completely white.

"If I were you, detective, I'd watch my tone. Now here's what's gonna happen...Well, well and who do we have here?" Carl smiled at the site of Calvin standing in the doorway.

"Calvin! I told you to STAY BACK!" Elliot hollared at the young brunette boy.

"No! I couldn't! I..I have to help Olivia...Oh my god..." Calvin's eyes instantly began to fill with tears at the site of her. She was bloody and bruised and her hair was a mess. But that wasn't what killed him on the inside. It was her dark brown eyes. The same pair of eyes that once sparkled with hope and fearlessness now seemed empty. Calvin heart felt as though it had just been shattered into million pieces.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Calvin cried out as he charged toward Carl.

"Calvin! NO!" Elliot yelled as Carl quickly slashed the knife across Olivia's neck. Her body hit the ground with a thud as blood began to pour from the cut.

"OLIVIA! OLIVIA..." Calvin's screaming echoed throughout the entire house. The boy instantly dropped to his knees beside Olivia. Carl's laugh was sick and cruel as he swiftly lifted the boy up off the ground, this time using Calvin as a replacement for his sheild.

"Here's what we're going to do, detective. I'm going to take the boy and leave, and you are going to stay behind and try to save that little bitch." Carl pointed down at the unconscious Olivia. A pool of blood had already begun to form around her.

Elliot couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. All he could see was her. All he could hear was the sound of her labored breathing. She was going to die.

"Let's go, Calvin!" Carl lifted Calvin up, carefully blocking his body with his, and made his way out of the house. The young boy frantically kicked his legs in an attempt to get away from Carl.

"Please, NO! Olivia! OLIVIA! I'm sorry!" Calvin sobbed as Carl dragged him toward his vehicle.

Olivia continued to cough and gurgle as blood came sputtering from her mouth. Elliot began to cry. Whatever decision he made, there would be a negative outcome. Then it hit him. He had to do what Olivia would want him to do.

"I'm so sorry, Liv." Elliot cried as ran out of the house and straight for Carl. He had to get Calvin back for Olivia. He was the one thing his partner treasured more than her own life.

**Aren't cliffhangers the worst? **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Put me down! Put me down! Help!" Calvin screamed as he frantically kicked his legs. Carl sighed at the boy's attempt.

"Ain't nobody coming to help you now. Look at all the trouble you've caused tonight. Hell, you just killed the one person who actually gave a damn about you. If you'd kept your fucking mouth shut none of this would've happened." Carl hissed as he threw Calvin into the back of his car.

"Please! DON'T!" Calvin continued to sob as Carl slammed the door in his face.

"Fucking pathetic." Carl rolled his eyes and turned around. It was then he saw Renee standing a few yards away from him.

"What the hell, Carl? You think you can just fuckin' run away with Calvin and leave me behind? Leavin' me to take the fall?" Renee seethed as she took several long strides toward Carl. He simply smiled.

"Listen, baby doll, we've had a fun ride, but now it's time for me to be movin' on. Surely you didn't believe we'd last forever." Carl laughed at her twisted expression.

"No, you listen to me, Carl. If you think you're takin' the kid all for yourself, you're dead wrong. Without me you never would've gotten the little punk in the first place. I'm the one who got Vivian to believe we'd actually look after him and I'll be damned if you think you're just going to take my source of income away from me!" Renee eyes quickly hardened as Carl placed his hands on both of her shoulders.

"You talk as though you actually have a say in the matter," Carl smirked, "Bye, babe. I'd get movin' if you don't want to get your ass thrown in jail." He bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead before turning around and walking to the driver's side.

"Oh, I ain't goin' to jail, Carl. But you sure as hell are." Renee quickly whipped out a gun she had placed in her coat pocket.

"Really? You're gonna shoot me? Go ahead. You ain't got it in you to take someone's life. You're just a dumb bitch that I used to get what I wanted. Worthless piece of shit." Carl smiled at Renee as the gun in her hand began to shake.

"Shut the FUCK up!" Renee screamed as she pulled the trigger. A bullet went flying through the air, ripping through Carl's shoulder.

"AGH! FUCKING CUNT!" Carl dropped to his knees as blood began gushing from his open wound. Calvin lay curled up in a ball in the back seat of Carl's vehicle, tears streamed from his large, brown eyes.

"Freeze! Drop the gun!" A loud voice boomed from behind Renee. Calvin lifted his head. It was Elliot!

"See what you've done, bitch! Now we're both going to fucking prison!" Carl growled as Renee quickly dropped the gun onto the ground.

"And it was _so _worth it, Carl." Renee cooed. Elliot quickly handcuffed Renee to the car door before making his way over to Carl, who lay face down in the grass. Elliot hurridly lifted him off the ground and slammed him into the side of the car while he handcuffed him.

"I'm going to make sure you rott in prison for the rest of your life." Elliot spoke through clenched teeth. Carl laughed.

"You really hate me, don't you detective? Is it because of what I did to your precious, Olivia? I saw the way you looked at her. So what's the story there? You two seem to be a whole lot more than just partners..." Elliot felt his entire body grow hot.

"You know, she really was a lot of fun while she lasted. Always put up a fight. I love feisty bitches. And for someone her age, she has got quite the body..." Elliot swiftly lifted Carl up into the air before slamming him down hard on the ground with as much force as he possibly could. Carl's body hit the grass with a sickening thud as he released a cry of pain.

"You DON'T get to talk about her like that. EVER." Elliot began kicking Carl in the stomach over and over again. He was going to make sure this piece of crap paid for what he had done. A pair a dark, chocolate eyes stared in horror at him from inside the car. Calvin. Elliot stopped his assault on a now crying Carl and focused his attention on the petrified boy in front of him. He opened the door and Calvin quickly jumped into Elliot's arms.

"I'm so sorrry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..." Calvin continued his cadence over and over again as Elliot let his knees hit the ground, the young boy still remained up against his chest.

In the distance sirens wailed and red and blue lights lit up the dark sky. Elliot wrapped his arms tighter around Calvin's body as the wind whipped more violently around them.

People, a lot of people, now surrounded them. EMT's, police officers, CSU, they all seemed to blur together as Elliot tried his best to piece together what had happened. His felt as though he was losing his mind. Elliot pushed himself up off the ground and made his way toward the house. Calvin still clung onto him for dear life. He had to see her. She was going to be okay. She was the toughest person he knew. Liv was too stubborn to die. She had too much to live for.

Olivia still lay motionless on the wooden floor as medical personal frantically began working on her.

"She's lost a lot of blood and her heart rate is dangerously slow. We need to get her out of here now!" They quickly lifted Olivia's body up off of the ground and strapped her onto a gurney. An ambulance waited for them outside.

"You'll be fine, Liv. You have to be. We need you." Elliot whispered as he watched the ambulance disappear from sight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Calvin lay sprawled out on the plastic couch asleep just outside the ICU. Elliot sat maybe 5 feet away from him, his head buried in the palms of his hands. There had been so much blood, so much of _her _blood. A doctor had not come to update him on Olivia's condition since they had first arrived. Why weren't they telling them anything! Elliot cocked his head to the side. His head was pounding, this morning was never-ending. It was now six o'clock in the morning and he had finally convinced Calvin that it was okay to fall asleep. The young boy shook violently while he slept. Was he cold? Possibly… No, Elliot knew that wasn't the reason. Judging from the almost inaudible whimpers that escaped his lips, Calvin's brain was currently drowning in some kind of nightmare. A nightmare Elliot knew would come to haunt him as soon as he shut his own eyes.

[Calvin's dream]

_All around me it's dark. I run as hard and as fast as I can, but I can't make any progress. I can't breathe, can't think, can't process the Hell that's occurring all around. His face materializes right in front of me. His smile, slick like butter, sends chills down my spine. My body is frozen to the core._

"_Do you see what you've done, boy? This is all your fault. Fucking pathetic screw up." Carl's voice echoes loudly in the darkness, shattering my ear drums. _

"_Please, please stop it! Please! Shut up!" I scream as my hands start digging fiercely into my skull. Carl towers over me now, his laughter is suffocating me. Now I see her. Her smile is warm and it quickly melts away Carl. _

"_Calvin…Calvin, come on. Let's get out of here." Olivia's hand is outstretched toward me. I'm so close to touching her again I can't control the flood of tears damming up behind my eye lashes. _

_Then our hands touch, and crimson begins to drip off her fingers. I quickly retract my hand, but it's too late. Red, sticky blood oozes from fresh wounds all over her body. Her smile twists into a sick cry and she collapses onto the ground beside me._

"_Olivia! Olivia!" I cry as I try to fix what I've done. Carl is back now, taunting me as I cling to Olivia's fading body. Carl bends down beside her and lifts her up off the ground._

"_What are you doing? Let her go! Stop!" I choke out as I try to lunge at him. It's no use. My body weighs a thousand pounds and I'm quickly sinking deeper into the darkness._

"_Don't worry, Calvin. I'll take very good care of your precious Olivia." Carl flashes his teeth one more before leaning down and kissing Olivia hard on the lips. Her body lay limp in his hands. _

"_Please…"_

[End Dream]

"Calvin! Calvin, wake up!" Elliot shook the boy hard on the shoulder. He had been screaming in his sleep. Whatever demons were attacking him in his dreams they were definitely powerful ones. Calvin quickly shot up out of the fog of his nightmare. He couldn't catch his breath.

"Calvin…Are you okay?" Elliot's eyes were filled with concern as Calvin buried his face into the detective's dress shirt and sobbed.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault…" Calvin repeated the phrase over and over again as Elliot pulled him tighter against his chest.

"It's okay, Calvin. You're going to be fine. She's going to be fine…" Elliot's voice drifted off at the sight of a man in green scrubs approaching them.

"Detective Stabler? I'm Dr. Lee." Elliot's embrace loosened around the young boy as he quickly turned his attention toward the doctor.

"How is she, how is Olivia?" The words tumbled out of Elliot's mouth. Dr. Lee's facial expression looked grave at the sight of Calvin.

"Perhaps we should talk alone…" Dr. Lee spoke his eyes fixed on Elliot.

"I'll be right back, okay Calvin? Just wait here." Elliot had to work to pry the young boy's arms off his torso. Calvin sat, motionless and without expression, as the detective and the doctor took off down the hallway.

"Detective, I'm not going to sugar coat this. Miss Benson's condition is not great."

"What does that mean, 'not great?' Is she going to recover?" Elliot voice was angry.

"She has lost a lot of blood. She hasn't regained consciousness since she first arrived at the hospital. She could recover, don't misunderstand me. However, there is also a chance that we may lose-" Elliot quickly cut the doctor off.

"You don't know, Olivia. She strong, and persistent, and stubborn. She is one of the toughest persons I know. She will pull through this." Elliot growled. He would not lose her. He would never allow it.

"I just wanted to be sure you were updated on her situation. I meant no disrespect. I'm sure she was a strong person…"

"She still _is _a strong person, Dr. Lee. You'll see. Thanks for _updating _me." Elliot spun around swiftly on heels before making his way back to the waiting room.

A waiting room that was now empty.

"Calvin? Calvin!"

**A/N: Wow, what has it been almost 8 months since I updated this? Well hopefully you all will still enjoy it! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Olivia lay stiff on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Bandages covered every inch of her, but nothing compared to the pain that pulsed through the tightly wound gauze wrapped around her abdomen. Machines beeped all around her. It was the one thing that reminded her that she was still alive. She had done it. She had escaped. But what about Calvin? No one would tell her a damn thing. Tears stung her scraped cheeks as she continued to fight off sleep. Sleep was no good. Only nightmares came from sleep.

What was wrong with her? She knew how dangerous it was to go after Calvin alone. She's not that stupid. After being a cop for over a decade she knew better. Didn't she? She let her emotions completely cloud her judgement. Would she do it again? In a heart beat. That brown eyed boy was, is her world. The thought of what those monsters did to him made her heart hurt. Olivia wished she could see him, just for a second. Hug him. Let him know everything was going to be okay. But was everything going to be okay? She didn't even know if Calvin was alive.

Outside the sky was black, suffocating, like a wet blanket. With each passing moment Olivia felt herself start to become more and more insane. Carl's voice echoed in her head, bouncing off every corner of her being. The tears came more frantically now, sobs now escaped her mouth. Had she made things worse going after Calvin without a plan? What had she done?

In the corner of her hospital room a shadow stretched quickly across the dark room. Olivia's heart beat began to race.

"Who...Who's there? Show yourself!" Olivia's voice cracked with fear. Carl's face materialized in front of her face. He was coming for her. He coming to finish what he started.

Light, almost angelic, footsteps made their way to the edge of the bed. In front of her stood a sad eyed little boy. His gaze never left the floor.

"Olivia...they said I couldn't see you..." Calvin's voice was almost inaudible. Olivia didn't know what to say. All the fear, all the panic she had felt just seconds earlier had vanished and she felt her body crumble.

"Oh God, Calvin!" Olivia threw herself at the young boy, ignoring the seering pain as she embraced him.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..." Olivia whispered over and over into Calvin's ear as they continued to hug as though they would never let each other go.

"Oh thank God!" Elliot's voice boomed from the other side of the room.

"He just took off! Calvin you can't just..." Elliot stopped mid-sentence after stopping to look at Olivia. Before this moment, Elliot could only remember Olivia as a limp body piled on top of a puddle of crimson blood. Now her eyes twinkled with a life he had never seen from her before.

Olivia sat on the edge of her hospital bed and made room for Calvin and Elliot to sit on either side of her. All three quickly joined hands and smiled at each other.

"You know, I have some pretty awesome men in my life." Olivia beamed as she kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Not as awesome as you though!" Calvin laughed and rested his head on her shoulder. Elliot felt his cool blue eyes begin to fill up with tears of his own as he rubbed the top of Calvin's head.

"Liv, just promise me to involve me in your crazy, master schemes from now on, okay? I'm getting old," Calvin snickered, "You're going to cause me to have a heart attack way before my time! Please promise me." Elliot smiled. Olivia shifted closer to her partner and looked up into his eyes.

"Promise."

_"How long do you want to be loved? Is forever enough 'cause I'm never ever giving you up."-Dixie Chicks_

**Author's note: I FINISHED A STORY! AHHHH! Hope you all enjoyed it. Figured it was such a rough story I'd give it a sweet ending. Thanks for sticking with me. Love you all:)**


End file.
